Nueva Vida
by Tonino
Summary: Ron y Hermione, agentes de la Orden del Fénix, no saben que la Comunidad Mágica mundial amenaza con desaparecer... No sólo deberán preocuparse por su amor, si no también por salvar el mundo.
1. 1 Covent Garden

Nueva Vida  
  
Capítulo I.- "Covent Garden"  
  
Covent Garden estaba en Londres, en el distrito del Soho. Consistía en un complejo comercial, de tiendas bastante tradicionales, y un estilo que bien podría haber pasado por un segundo Callejón Diagón. La gente que paseaba por los alrededores iba embutida en gabardinas de colores pardos, protegidos por un paraguas, generalmente oscuro.  
  
Hermione Granger entró en un pub que había escondido bajo una escalera de pintura desconchada, se sentó en una de las mesas del final, se quitó el abrigo y echó su cabello castaño hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Qué le pongo- preguntó un camarero, que había abandonado sus tareas detrás de la barra para tomar nota.  
  
-De momento nada, estoy esperando a que venga otra persona.  
  
Se marchó cabizbajo y volvió a sus tareas en la barra, el pub estaba vacío, y lo único que se oía era el fuerte tic-tac del reloj de Hermione y el leve silbido que hacía el camarero. "Qué extraño" pensó "Un hombre inglés silbando la Marsellesa". La puerta del pub volvió a abrirse para mostrar a un individuo, bastante alto, que llevaba puesto una enorme gabardina, y en cuyo rostro destacaban multitud de pecas rojizas y algunos cabellos pelirrojos que caían sobre su cara sin orden aparente. El individuo no se quitó la gabardina, sino que tras reconocer a Hermione, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó en frente de ella, sin decir nada.  
  
-Ron, cuanto has cambiado...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.  
Ron siguió callado, pero esta vez se desabrochó la gabardina y fue observando las facciones de Hermione, una por una, como si las analizara.  
  
-Di algo, por favor- rogó ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que diga? – pronunció Ron, con voz quebrada.  
Hermione chascó con la lengua y le miró detenidamente a los ojos.  
  
-Joder, Ron, sé que lo que ha pasado te ha afectado, pero la vida sigue, no se detiene, ni se soluciona por estar callado.- dijo ella, a la vez que cogía sus manos frías.  
  
Esta vez tampoco contestó nada, sino que dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, silenciosamente.  
  
-Ey, ey, no llores, vamos- apremió Hermione, a la vez que le secaba las dos lágrimas- Yo estaré aquí siempre para apoyarte, Ron  
  
Siguió sin contestar nada, pero esta vez agarró la nuca de Hermione con una mano y acercaron sus rostros, para fundirse en un apasionado beso.  
  
-Lo... consideraré... un gracias.- dijo ella entrecortadamente.  
  
Sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, Hermione los abrió un instante y vio al camarero, que de repente sacaba un revólver de debajo de la barra, ella se separó y con sorprendente rapidez sacó también su arma, del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y disparó hacia el camarero. No acertó, pero dio a unas copas que estaban al lado de éste, hiriéndole con los fragmentos de cristal, el camarero se echó al suelo a la vez que disparaba.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué de...?- exclamó Ron a la vez que se agachaba y sacaba su varita.  
  
Los disparos del camarero eran extraños, no parecían balas normales, a menos que se fabricaran balas que emitieran luz blanca. La sala se iluminaba a cada disparo suyo, y Hermione y Ron estaba resguardados detrás de los sillones en los que estaban sentados. El camarero se levantó del suelo y saltó encima de la barra, para poder tener a ambos a tiro. Ron, en un intento heroico, también se levantó y apuntó con su varita al hombre a la vez que gritaba: -¡Crucio!  
  
El hombre, que se disponía a disparar, cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y lanzando alaridos incomprensibles, su arma cayó y Hermione la recogió, a la vez que Ron paró el hechizo. El camarero dejó de gritar poco a poco y se alejó hacia atrás, a la vez que miraba con pánico a ambos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, con que un revólver de fotones, ¿eh?- dijo Hermione dando con sus uñas en la sólida estructura de la pistola- Está claro que no la has comprado en un mercadillo, eso por descontado.  
  
-Dinos quién eres.- dijo Ron alzando la voz.  
  
La mueca serie del camarero se transformó en un rictus irónico, y Ron frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¡Rictusempra!.- gritó éste, viendo cómo el hombre saltaba por los aires, hasta darse con la espalda contra la pared del pub.  
  
El camarero cayó al suelo inconsciente, y Hermione se agachó al lado de él, para comprobar si tenía identificación. Extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de acceso, que permitía ver algunos circuitos integrados.  
  
-Este tipo de tarjetas solo las utilizan profesionales, son universales, no hay nada que se les resista, maldita sea, quién será este tip...- dijo Hermione, y se interrumpió, al ver que Ron le daba la vuelta al cartel de "abierto", para poner que estaba cerrado.- ¿Qué haces, Ron?  
  
Él se dio la vuelta, y la miró con ojos pícaros, a la vez que sonreía levemente.  
  
-¿Nunca has soñado con hacerlo en un pub?  
  
-Ron, ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿En un pu-pub? ¿Y si entra alguien aquí y nos ve? No es plan, no es plan...  
  
Ron siguió acercándose lentamente a Hermione. -He cerrado con llave, y los cristales son opacos, no nos verá absolutamente nadie.  
  
Entonces se abalanzó sobre Hermione y ambos se fundieron en otro beso que apenas les dejaba respirar. Se subieron encima de la barra, Ron encima de Hermione, y está le fue desabrochando la camisa botón por botón.  
  
-¿Sabías que tienes ideas muy descabelladas?  
  
-Si, lo sé, no lo puedo evitar.- contestó Ron, sonriendo.  
  
-Sabrás también que lo del camarero significa que estamos en medio del remolino de un conflicto internacional, y que debemos acudir a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix para dentro de veinte minutos, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Hermione, a la vez que se acomodaba para la postura de Ron.  
  
-Tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
  
---  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, hace algo de tiempo que no escribo fics, y me falta práctica. Ya sabía yo que la salida de HP5 en español me inspiraría.  
  
Covent Garden es un lugar que existe, he estado en ese sitio, por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo. Es un sitio precioso, si alguien tiene la oportunidad de ir a Londres, que lo visite.  
  
En el próximo capítulo pondré las cosas un poco más claras, y será más largo, que seguro que éste se os habrá quedado corto a más de uno.  
  
Tonino. 


	2. 2 Dos pájaros de un tiro

Nueva Vida  
  
Capítulo II.- "Dos pájaros de un tiro"  
  
Era una mesa de madera, algo carcomida por los años, bastante grande, y sobre ella había varios pergaminos y algunos proyectores mágicos. Albus Dumbledore, ya anciano, presidía la mesa. A su derecha estaban Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Fred y George. A su izquierda estaban Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Ojoloco Moody, Mundungus Fletcher y Harry Potter.  
  
-Hermione y Ron llegan tarde.- enunció Ginny a la vez que se retiraba su cabello cobrizo para mirar al reloj.  
  
-A saber qué estarán haciendo...- murmuró Harry, a la vez que sonreía irónicamente.  
  
-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- se sobresaltó Arthur, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.  
  
Por suerte, Harry abrió la boca para buscar una respuesta pero fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta. Eran Hermione y Ron, calados de agua hasta los talones, arrastrando lo que parecía un hombre, estaba amordazado. Severus se levantó de golpe y miró horrorizado al hombre. Ambos también miraron a Severus, éste levantó la varita y la dirigió hacia el camarero, de ella salió un destello de luz blanca y el hombre fue adquiriendo formas indefinidas hasta convertirse en una mujer.  
  
-¡Es Beatriz Lestrange!- murmuró Fred sorprendido.  
  
Harry la reconoció, y al igual que todos los presentes, se levantó sobresaltado. Quería matarla, alzó la varita para lanzarla un "Avada Kedavra" pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar el hechizo, Severus le cogió del brazo y le paró.  
  
-No lo hagas, Harry, la necesitamos, la interrogaremos.  
  
Era la primera vez que Severus le llamaba por su nombre de pila, quizás eso fue lo único que le reconfortó y le convenció de no matarla. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y salió por la puerta zumbando, a la vez que sollozaba de rabia e impotencia. Una vez en el pasillo, fuera de la estancia, alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra uno de los cuadros, rompiéndolo y cayéndose al suelo. Alguien salió detrás de Harry, éste ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio y conteniéndose por no gritar.  
  
-Te comprendo, Harry, yo también la hubiera querido matar, se merece la muerte.- dijo Ginny, que se había agachado para poder verle la cata.- Recibirá su castigo, impusieron la pena de muerte a los mortífagos hace poco, morirá.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
-¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?- inquirió a Harry, éste asintió levemente.- Voy a avisar a los demás que necesitas aire fresco.  
  
Ginny asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la estancia, y vio a Beatrix atada de pies y manos a una silla, los demás estaban sentados en demás sillas alrededor de ella, excepto Severus, que estaba muy cerca de ella, intimidándola.  
  
-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Lestrange!- exclamó Severus.  
  
-Si, desde que traicionaste a mi señor...- dijo ella despacio, a la vez que escupía al suelo.  
  
-Sí, desde que dejaste de hacerle servicios carnales a Voldemort...- respondió Severus, a modo de defensa.  
  
Arthur y Molly pusieron los ojos en blanco y Minerva chasqueó la lengua fuertemente en señal de desaprobación, Fred y George sonrieron ligeramente, Ojoloco no pareció pillar el significado y Mundungus estaba lo suficientemente chutado de tabaco como para no entender nada de lo que decían.  
  
-Mamá, Harry y yo vamos a dar una vuelta, necesita respirar.- dijo Ginny desde la puerta, Molly asintió.  
  
Ginny volvió hacia Harry, que estaba de pie, y se avalanzó sobre él, agarrada sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Schhh.- le chistó Harry a la vez que la besaba- No querrás que tus padres se enteren de que estamos saliendo juntos, ¿verdad?  
  
---- Gizeh. Alto Egipto. 12.50 horas.  
  
La pirámide de Keops le sonreía, pensaba Colagusano mientras sentía su piel arder bajo el radiante sol egipcio. Iba montado encima de un dromedario, que a su vez era guiado por un hombre del lugar. Llegaron a su destino y el hombre abrió la boca por primera vez en todo el trayecto.  
  
-Señor... esta zona, prohibida, policía cárcel si ver a tú.  
  
-No hay problema, espero que tengan la suerte de no cruzarse conmigo.- dijo Colagusano, poco modesto, a la vez que se bajaba del animal y le soltaba un fajo de billetes al guía.  
  
El animago Colagusano, había adquirido confianza en sí mismo a la hora de relacionarse con la gente. Ya no tartamudeaba, ni siquiera tenía el mismo tono despistado de voz... nueve años con Voldemort hacían milagros. El guía se fue sin rechistar, al ver la cantidad de dinero que le habían soltado, que probablemente le serviría para comer durante años.  
  
-Magnífico.- murmuró Colagusano entre dientes a la vez que observaba a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba en la entrada de la pirámide Keops, zona a la que estaba prohibido acceder así como así. Pero a él le daba igual, no sólo era un mago... ¡era un vasallo de Voldemort! Él podría hacer lo que quisiera, n siquiera sabía por qué había pagado a aquel guía, haberle matado le habría ahorrado más de 1000 euros.  
  
-¡Accio billetes!- gritó alzando la varita hacia  
  
Los billetes salieron disparados hacia Colagusano, y el guía trató en vano de cogerlos al vuelo, cayéndo al suelo patosamente. Antes de que el hombre pudiera pedir explicaciones, el mortífago gritó haciendo una floritura con la varita:  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Un destello de luz roja salió de la punta de su varita y recorrió, como un torrente de sufrimiento, el camino hasta el guía. Éste intentó correr, al ver que algo se aproximaba hacia él. Demasiado tarde, ya se había tirado al suelo y estaba agonizando y gritando. Colagusano intensificó el hechizo y el hombre ya no gritaba, si no que convulsionó en el suelo unos instantes hasta que empezó a sangrar por la nariz, muerto.  
  
El mago emitió un gemido de placer y triunfo y se guardó la varita con clase, como si de un "gentleman" se tratara. Entró sigilosamente a la pirámide, a la vez que tocaba con deleite los jeroglíficos de sus paredes, ya preparado para ver a su amo.  
  
---  
  
Londres. Reino Unido  
  
Los pies de Harry y Ginny chapoteaban en los charcos del puente de Londres, tras una persistente llovizna que duró la semana entera. Se apoyaron en la barra, a mirar el paisaje del Támesis.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Ginny, señalando un barco de guerra* que estaba atracado en uno de los puertos, a lo lejos.  
  
-Es de la flota inglesa, lleva años allí, la última vez que lo vi yo tenía 10 años, más o menos.- contestó Harry, a la vez asía a Ginny por el hombro- Vine obligado con tío Vernon, a una peluquería especial, porque veía que cada vez que me cortaba el pelo, al día siguiente ya me volvía a su estado normal.  
  
Ginny emitió una risita.  
  
-Se gastó 300 libras para nada, lo peor es que quería reclamar a la peluquería, será rácano... como si no supiera ya que yo tenía poderes mágicos.  
  
Oyeron el corto pitido de un claxon a sus espaldas, se giraron y vieron a Arthur y a Molly en un Ford Anglia, uno nuevo, claro ^_^. Harry rápidamente le retiró la mano del hombro a Ginny, y Arthur, que estaba al volante, frunció ligeramente el ceño... pero si quiso decir algo, se lo guardó.  
  
-Vamos al Callejón Knocturn para comprar algunos utensilios para hacer hablar a Lestrange.- dijo Molly, a la vez que miraba significativamente a Ginny y la guiñaba un ojo.  
  
El coche se fue alejando, y ambos vieron como los Weasley estaban discutiendo, hasta que se perdieron entre los autobuses de dos pisos y el resto del tráfico.  
  
-No me hace falta legirimens para saber que esa mirada significó algo...- enunció Harry, a la vez que jugaba despreocupadamente con la cremallera de su abrigo.  
  
-Vamos, mi madre no es tonta, a estas alturas ya debe estar al corriente de nuestra relación.  
  
-¿Y tu padre?- inquirió Harry, algo preocupado.  
  
-No creo que mamá se lo haya dicho, sabe que él me sigue considerando una niña pequeña, y aunque considere que tú eres el ideal para apropiarte de mi corazón, no estaría preparado para oír que su pequeña sale con alguien.  
  
Harry sonrió levemente y de repente se le borró la sonrisa, vio una bandada de lechuzas que aterrizaban majestuosamente en el barco de guerra. No podía ser casualidad, tantas lechuzas y con un vuelo tan perfecto... alguien mágico estaba recibiendo correspondencia allí.  
  
-Ginny, cojamos un taxi y vayamos hacia el taxi, me gustaría ver si hacen visitas por dentro.- mintió.  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
Entraron en un taxi, típicos de Londres, de estilo muy antiguo, generalmente negros, y con un motor algo ruidoso. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al puerto, aunque no contaban con que el taxista se saltara todos los semáforos y paseos de cebra. Salieron del automóvil cogidos de la mano y se dirigieron al módulo de atraque del barco.  
  
Ahora lo veía perfectamente, era de color azul grisáceo, pálido, y algunos hombres armados estaban apostados a la entrada de éste.  
  
-Harry, no estoy segura de que este sitio sea para visitas.  
  
Él siguió caminando hacia la entrada y un militar le interrumpió el paso, Ginny se fijó fugazmente que llevaba una Kalashnikov cruzada por el pecho.  
  
-Muéstreme su tarjeta de identificación, o si no me temo que ya está dando media vuelta.- dijo el hombre armado, con una fingida voz masculina.  
  
-¿Eso te lo enseñaron en Hogwarts? ¿O quizás Durmstrang?- preguntó Harry, a la vez que Ginny abría los ojos como platos.  
  
Los distintos hombres que había tiraron sus armas al suelo y sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a atacar; Ginny y Harry, como sincronizados, fueron mucho más rápidos y ya tenían la varita alzada.  
  
-¡Coagulum!.- gritó Harry, la varita lanzó un rayo continuo de luz amarillenta, que se estrelló en el brazo de uno de los guardas.  
  
El guarda soltó la varita a la vez que profería un grito, la sangre del brazo se le había coagulado y se estaba quedando morada. El hombre que estaba al lado lanzó un hechizo desarmador pero Harry lo repelió con un encantamiento escudo, desarmando al propio guarda, cuya varita cayó al agua del puerto.  
  
El hombre que quedaba alzó la varita y gritó fuertemente, drigiéndose a Ginny:  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Un destello se lanzó hacia ella, pero Harry se interpuso y lanzó la misma maldición hacia el hombre. Ambos destellos se chocaron en el centro, explotando y haciendo caer a los presentes. Harry se levantó de un salto y decidido, decidió terminar la fiesta:  
  
-¡Homacuo!  
  
Todo ocurrió muy rápido, al principio no pasó nada pero de repente el hombre empezó a dar muestras de dolor y misteriosamente, su piel empezó a tomar un tono acuoso y explotó, convertido en agua, como si de un globo de feria se tratase.  
  
-¡¿De dónde aprendiste esos dos hechizos?!- preguntó Ginny, alarmada, a la vez que se levantaba con ayuda de Harry.  
  
-No los aprendí, yo los creé.- contestó éste, ella abrió la boca de par en par y sin más dilaciones entraron en el barco rompiendo la puerta.  
  
Era una estancia oscura, y todo parecía desierto, no se oía más que el leve vaivén del barco. Harry alzó la varita para estar preparado por si acaso necesitaba usarla. De repente ambos oyeron ruidos, parecían gemidos de dolor, que provenían de una puerta oxidada, grisácea, que estaba al final de un pasillo. Harry tuvo un ligero "deja vou" (No sé si se escribe así, pero la verdad es que me da igual ^_' ).  
  
Entraron a saco, tanto Harry como Ginny abrieron la puerta de una patada y ambos saltaron a la habitación la varita en mano. Reconocieron a aquel hombre que estaba de pie, sosteniendo un hechizo Cruciatus, era Macnair, conocido mortífago. Para sorpresa de ambos, también reconocieron al hombre que estaba siendo torturado, era Neville Longbottom. Harry gritó a la varita:  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Una luz roja salió de la punta de su varita y se estrelló contra Macnair, que cayó muerto en el instante. Neville paró de restregarse por el suelo y Harry le ayudó a levantarse.  
  
-Gracias, Harry, no sé cómo voy a agradecértelo.  
  
-Saliendo de aquí pitando.- sugirió Ginny, nerviosa.  
  
Oyeron pasos fuera de la habitación y Harry miró a los otros dos de forma nerviosa. Estaban acorralados, y decenas de magos se acercaban hacia ellos... estaban perdidos, necesitarían un milagro.  
  
--- Esto que nunca nadie se lee:  
  
Bueno, bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Ya os vale, ¿eh? He sacrificado mis deberes de Mates (puajjj), por escribir el segundo capítulo :-D. Para los viciosillos, lo siento, en este capítulo no he puesto mucha escena fuerte, (es que si no, sería pasarse, colegas ;-)).  
  
Una vez más, pongo algo que existe en la vida real. Es el barco. Si te pones mirando en dirección al distrito de Westminster (creo) desde el puente, verás un barco de la armada británica. No sé si es antiguo, ni siquiera sé si ya lo habrán quitado, pero estuve allí una semana y todos los días lo vi. No creo que haya nadie siendo torturado allí ^_^.  
  
Audry me dejó un review y me decía que no sabía qué coño eran los fotones. Para los curiosos: son las partículas de la luz, a veces la luz se comporta como una energía, y otras veces como materia (no me preguntéis por qué, creo que es así, ese día estaba prestando atención a clase).  
  
En el próximo capítulo... ¡Más Acción!, ¡Más magia!, ¡Más... loquesea! Jajajaja ^_^. Ya sabéis, mis pequeños secuaces, en el mismo Bat-Canal, a la misma Bat-Hora... :-D  
  
Tonino ;-). toninoelrisitas@terra.es (solo emails y bofetadas electrónicas, please) , toninoelrisitas@msn.com (solo messenger, please).  
  
Madreeeeeeeee, 2252 palabras!!! Me he superao. 


End file.
